


You Could Be Good For Me

by thesterekproject



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesterekproject/pseuds/thesterekproject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per il suo ultimo progetto, Allison chiede a degli sconosciuti di baciarsi per la prima volta.<br/>Derek e Stiles partecipano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Be Good For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Could Be Good For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322173) by [hearthevoicessay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearthevoicessay/pseuds/hearthevoicessay). 



> Benvenuti!  
> Inauguriamo questo progetto con questa adorabile fanfiction ispirata al video di Tatia Pilieva, 'First Kiss', e scritta da hearthevoicessay, ergo NON è stata scritta da noi ma "solamente" tradotta.  
> Per chi non dispone di un account su questa piattaforma potete sempre lasciare un 'kudos' che troverete a fine pagina. Ci farà capire che avete apprezzato.  
> Le recensioni, invece, verranno tradotte ed indirizzate all'autrice originale.
> 
> Ora bando alle ciance e godetevi la fic!

In pratica è colpa di Scott.

Se Scott non avesse chiesto ad Allison di uscire, Stiles non l'avrebbe incontrata. Non si sarebbe affezionato così tanto a lei. Così si è trovato nell'impossibilità di rifiutare quando lei gli ha chiesto un favore riguardante il suo recente video-progetto.

« Si tratta di interazioni tra estranei », gli aveva detto prima di lasciarsi trascinare via da Scott per il loro appuntamento settimanale di film, ma non senza promettere a Stiles di mandargli un'e-mail contenente tutti i dettagli.

Ecco come è finito seduto su questa sedia per il trucco, lasciando che questa donna bionda incredibilmente dolce ma feroce di nome Claire gli applichi il correttore per il viso, coprendo imperfezioni e occhiaie.  
Stiles sta chiacchierando, assorto, parlando dell'incredibile 'coffee place' che ha scoperto, del nuovo episodio di Supernatural andato in onda ieri sera e del viaggio all'IKEA che sta pianificando, e lei risponde senza pensarci, mentre si prende cura del suo trucco.

La porta si spalanca e Stiles non può girare la testa perché Claire è ancora intenta a passare il pennello per il viso, ma riesce a vedere il nuovo arrivato nello specchio che è attaccato al muro.

I pensieri di Stiles balbettano per un attimo e lui arrossisce rapidamente perché… wow.

Quel tizio è seriamente figo. E’ alto quanto Stiles, ha dei muscoli impressionanti e il suo viso è stupidamente attraente, con la giusta quantità di barba ed un'impossibile mascella quadrata.

« Allison mi ha detto di venire qui per il trucco », alto-moro-e-bello dice a Claire, e naturalmente anche la sua voce risuona incredibile. Stiles viene colpito dal fatto che anche questo ragazzo stia, ovviamente, partecipando al progetto di Allison, anche se la forza di ciò che potrebbe implicare non lo colpisce completamente.

« Beh, sei sicuramente nel posto giusto », Claire risponde sorridendo mentre il ragazzo che è ora nella stanza è, ovviamente, un po' incerto su come debba muoversi.

« Devi essere Derek. Sono Claire, questo è Stiles », continua e indica Stiles con il pennello del blush che è ancora nella sua mano destra.

Quindi, a quanto pare il nome del ragazzo da sogno è Derek, perché annuisce mentre guarda Claire che finalmente fa gli ultimi ritocchi sul trucco di Stiles.

Claire gli dà una pacca sulla spalla.

« Ho finito. Alzati, cosi posso iniziare con Derek. »                

Stiles si affretta ad alzarsi dalla sedia trucco e non si preoccupa neanche di guardarsi nello specchio. Si gira verso Derek e si guardano l’un l’altro per un paio di secondi prima che Stiles si schiarisca la voce.  
« Sarà meglio che vada, scommetto che Allison mi sta aspettando. Ci vediamo in giro, Derek. »

Derek annuisce nella sua direzione, e Stiles deve stringersi per passargli accanto e finalmente scappare dalla piccola stanza, lasciando l'altro alla mercé di Claire.

Stiles non è esattamente sicuro come Allison sia riuscita ad effettuare lo shoot in questo fantastico studio. Tutto sembra davvero elegante e professionale, con pareti bianche e delle luci fantastiche ed è sicuro che tutto ciò serva per girare un video sia impressionante.

Non è un attore, ma Allison ha detto che non ne cercava uno e che comunque era sicura che Stiles ci sarebbe riuscito, visto che era una persona amichevole con tutti.

Allison non appena lo vede entrare dalla stanza, gli si avvicina.

« Ah, sei tornato! E vedo che Claire ti ha reso carino », dice sorridendogli.

« Oh, fottiti. Ero carino anche prima », ribatte ricambiando il sorriso.

« Quindi, dov'è il mio partner? »

Allison gli ha detto tutto ciò che doveva sapere essenzialmente riguardo allo shoot. Gli ha detto che lo avrebbero filmato mentre incontrava uno sconosciuto e che gli sarebbe stato chiesto di baciare suddetto sconosciuto. Gli ha detto anche che avrebbe potuto tirarsi indietro ad ogni momento e quanto gli fosse grata di aver accettato di farlo in primo luogo perché aveva avuto difficoltà a trovare dei volontari.

Ora Stiles aveva voglia di sapere chi era il suo partner.

Allison guarda l'orologio.

« Dovrebbe essere qui a minuti, l'ho appena mandato sopra in sala trucco. Mi sorprende che tu non l'abbia incontrato quando hai fatto la strada per tornare qui. »

E quello è il momento in cui Stiles comincia a capire.  
  
« Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta », la interrompe. « Lo hai appena mandato da Claire? Il mio compagno è quel Derek, è lui? »

Il viso di Allison si illumina.

« Oh, l'hai già incontrato. Cosa ne pensi? »

 

« Beh, oltre al fatto che sia parecchio sexy, non ho avuto modo di--- »  
Stiles si interrompe quando la porta dello studio si apre e Derek è lì in tutta la sua gloria.

« Oh bene, sei qui » dice Allison, ovviamente non volendo sprecare altro tempo in giro a parlare.  
C'è uno shoot da dirigere e lei è totalmente presa mentre indirizza Derek e Stiles nel punto dove si sarebbero svolte le riprese, dando loro alcune istruzioni all'ultimo momento e passando ad entrambi una mentina, e poi ci sono delle persone che si muovono attorno a loro, aggiustando la luce ed il suono e cose riguardanti il film-making di cui Stiles non sa nulla.

 

Stiles si volta verso Derek, offrendogli un piccolo sorriso. Stava per baciare quella splendida faccia tra non molto, tanto valeva fare un po' di conversazione per rompere il ghiaccio.

« Ciao di nuovo », inizia. « Claire ti ha torturato un po'? »

Derek non sembra prestare attenzione alla conversazione perché ha appena alzato le spalle. Stiles si lascia sfuggire un piccolo sospiro e sta per trovare un altro modo per ottenere una conversazione, quando Allison batte le mani per ottenere l'attenzione di tutti.

« Abbiamo ancora due coppie da riprendere oggi, quindi cerchiamo di iniziare adesso », grida e il cameraman si posiziona.

« E azione. »

Stiles si rivolge a Derek che è già di fronte a lui. Derek fa un passo avanti e poi arresta la sua camminata lì, avendo il corpo un po' teso.

« Forse dovremmo semplicemente farlo », mormora Stiles e poi ride un po' goffamente. « Perché se non lo facciamo io probabilmente mi innervosisco e se mi innervosisco parlo troppo e velocemente e--- »

Stiles si zittisce quando Derek fa un altro passo verso lui.

« Perché dovresti essere nervoso? » Derek gli chiede e sembra essere sinceramente curioso.

« Perché duh, sei tipo...davvero figo » Stiles dice un po' stupidamente e ora è Derek quello che ride e wow, dovrebbe davvero farlo più spesso. Quando Derek ride è tutto labbra, denti e pieghe attorno agli occhi e Stiles davvero non sa cosa fare con le mani, le solleva e tocca la parte interiore della giacca di pelle altrui, lasciando che le proprie dita si poggino sul materiale.

Derek è un po' più alto di lui, ma non tanto e ha veramente un buon odore e poi Stiles lo fa, si sporge in avanti, lasciando che le loro labbra si tocchino.

Il bacio non è brutto. Non è neanche un bacio particolarmente bello, ma va bene. Non si conoscono, ancora non sono abituati alla sensazione di essere l’uno contro l’altro e qualche secondo dopo Stiles si stacca.

Vuole fare un passo indietro, ma improvvisamente le dita di Derek toccano i suoi fianchi e Stiles può sentirne il calore attraverso la camicia e quindi non si muove. Stiles guarda il viso di Derek, i suoi occhi cadono sulle labbra dell'altro e poi capisce che non può più frenarsi. Si sporge in avanti di nuovo, bacia Derek ancora una volta inclinando un poco la testa, chiudendo gli occhi, spingendo il suo corpo contro quello di Derek.

Questo bacio è molto meglio del primo.

La mano di Derek è chiusa a coppa sulla guancia di Stiles, il suo pollice disegna cerchi immaginari sulla sua pelle e Stiles stringe tra le mani il giubbotto di pelle approfondendo il bacio. Può sentire la barba di Derek contro il volto, e diamine se è piacevole. Derek ha il sapore della mentina che Allison gli ha dato, di caffè e qualcos'altro, qualcosa di buono e Stiles si ritrova voler più di quel sapore.

Non è sicuro di quanto tempo sono rimasti in piedi a baciarsi, stringendosi l’uno contro l’altro, ma alla fine Derek è quello che interrompe il bacio. Stiles apre gli occhi e si rende conto all'improvviso che non sono soli, che Derek non è il suo fidanzato e non sono ad un appuntamento o qualsiasi altra cosa, e che sono su un set.

Stiles non può fare a meno di ridere quando Derek si stacca definitivamente e lascia andare il suo volto.

« E' stato bello », Stiles mormora e guarda Derek che si gratta goffamente il capo, ma poi annuisce.

« Lo è stato davvero. »

Stiles può sentire le sue guance diventare calde e sa che probabilmente è arrossito davvero tanto, ma non se ne cura e guarda verso il punto dove Allison è in piedi.

« E' andato bene? »

Lei guarda entrambi e fa un cenno soddisfatto.

« E' stato incredibile, proprio quello che mi serviva. »

Stiles cerca di non essere compiaciuto mentre guarda Derek.

Quando Stiles è a casa quella sera, a guardare la TV, con un contenitore vuoto sul tavolino, sta ancora pensando a Derek. Dopo aver fatto le riprese hanno avuto modo solo di dividersi, Derek borbottando qualcosa sul dover essere da qualche parte e Stiles in realtà doveva solo andarsene. Lui non sa nulla di questo ragazzo, solo che ha delle belle labbra e un grande sorriso e che odora veramente di buono e cazzo...

Si sente patetico.

Proprio mentre sta per mettersi a letto, il suo cellulare vibra. Stiles lo prende, aspettandosi un messaggio di Scott o di suo padre, ma quello che trova è un messaggio da un numero sconosciuto.

_Scusa, ho dovuto lasciare lo studio in fretta. Ho corrotto Allison a darmi il tuo numero. Ti andrebbe di prendere un caffè un giorno? - Derek._

Stiles legge un paio di volte il testo velocemente e sorride al suo telefono prima di iniziare a digitare una risposta.  
  
  
  
[  
](https://www.facebook.com/thesterekproject?ref_type=bookmark)

**Author's Note:**

> Traduttrici: Stilinski, DNASterek.  
> Beta: Stilinski.
> 
> Potete trovarci qui:  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/thesterekproject?fref=ts  
> 


End file.
